Fanfiction - J'ai prié le Diable et j'ai reçu un cadeau maléfique
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Je m'appelle Natsuko Hizumi, je viens d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville. Demain, je vais entrer à St Maria, un lycée catholique de grande réputation. Croyante depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours prié quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Pourtant, un soir alors que je me suis fait agresser j'ai prié en dernier cours le Diable et je crois que je vais le regretter.


Notre histoire commence dans un quartier de banlieu bourgeoise. La nuit vient de tomber et c'est bientôt l'heure de passer à table. Si vous vous approchez un peu vous pouvez apercevoir une petite maison dans le style victorienne situé à deux pas d'ici. Cette maison en question était la résidence de la famille Hizumi. C'était une grande famille importante dans la ville. Le père était le maire de la ville, la mère travaillait dans la médecine et les deux enfants était parfait. Rajoutons à cela que la famille était chrétienne et que tout les Dimanches, elle allait à l'église pour prier. L'adolescente de la famille se nommait Natsuko et comment dire c'était la fille parfaite que tout parents revêrait d'avoir. Aimable, souriante, obéissante, sérieuse et attentionnée. Tout le contraire de son frère Hidan qui lit pratiquait une branche démoniaque de la religion nommé « Jashin ». Ce garçon était le mal incarné pour tout dire c'était l'opposé de sa jeune sœur. Il buvait, fumait, se droguait, coucher avec tout les filles qu'il voyait, mauvais à l'école si mauvais qu'il fut renvoyé et maintenant il squattais la maison et ne comptait pas trouver de boulot puisqu'il était logé et nourris gratuitement.

Le lycée où allait Natsuko se nommait Saint Maria, un lycée catholique aux bonnes mœurs et moralités. Là-bas les élèves bossaient et ne pensaient jamais à s'amuser. Il n'y avait que le sérieux et la discipline. Pourtant, Natsuko s'y ennyait car en effet les garçons de son âge ne pensait pas du tout à l'amour et pensait plus à leur avenir et réussite scolaire. La jeune femme n'était donc jamais tombé amoureuse de sa vie. Pourtant elle aurait de quoi avoir tout les hommes à son pied. Elle a de long cheveux brun bouclé et de magnifique yeux bleu océan et un sourire à craquer qui la rendait mignonne. Mais revenons donc à notre histoire. Hidan et Natsuko étaient tout les deux assis dans le canapé en cuir du salon à regarder la télévision sous la surveillance de leur parents. C'était l'heure du journal, la présentatrice parlait d'une entreprise familiale, celle des Hyûga.

**Père : Hé bien, ils sont riches ceux-là. Ma fille pourquoi n'épouserait-tu pas Neji ?**  
**Natsuko : Tout simplement parce que Neji n'est pas du tout mon style de garçon et que je ne cherche pas du tout à épousez un homme que je n'aimes pas, je ne marriez que par amour et rien d'autres.**  
**Hidan : De toute façon mon idiote de frangine ne penses qu'à l'amour et jamais au sexe « rit »**  
**Mère : Hidan, ton language ! « amène le plat de lasagne »**  
**Hidan : ouais ouais c'est ça. Hmm des lasagnes, j'adore ça ! « saute par dessus le canapé et viens s'asseoit à table »**  
**Natsu soupire en se levant : Tu es irrécupérable Hidan.**  
**Père : Allons, ne commancez pas à vous disputez et venez mangez « s'installe aussi »**  
**Mère : Bien mais d'abbord la bénediction « place ses mains pour prier »**

On fit tous comme ma mère en fermant les yeux. J'eus l'honneur de donner la bénediction d'avant le repas.

_**« Nous te rendons grâce, Seigneur, Toi qui nous donne cette nourriture Daigne pourvoir aussi les pauvres. Et nous rassembler tous autour de la table de ton Royaume. Par Jésus, le Christ, notre Seigneur. Amen. »**_

On mangea ensuite tous le sourire aux lèvres, on se racontait nos journée. Mon père raconta qu'il prévoyait de faire une fête de la musique cet été, ma mère qu'elle avait eus une promotion et était donc passé médecin auxiliaire. Quand à moi j'avais raconté que j'avais réussis mon contrôle d'histoire et de mathématique. Hidan quand à lui avait raconté qu'il avait rencontré une fille plutôt sympa en allant faire les courses ce matin. Une fois le repas finis, on fit une bénediction de fin de repas puis je monta me laver les dents après m'être changé puis je partis me coucher mais d'abbord une prière avant de dormir.

_**« Je te prie de m'aider à avoir un sommeil réparateur et profond cette nuit. Je demande que ce soir, au Nord, au Sud, à l'Est et à l'Ouest de ma maison se place un ange gardien. Je visualise ma maison entourée de la divine lumière blanche de Ton Amour protecteur. Je veux Te remettre ainsi qu'aux anges toutes mes inquiétudes et tous mes soucis afin que les plis de mon âme soient vides pour cette nuit. S'il Te plaît, envoie auprès de moi des anges réconfortants que je puisse profiter d'une merveilleuse nuit de sommeil. Amen »**_

Je me coucha dans mes draps de satins pourpre et ferma les yeux pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée sans savoir que dehors quelqu'un m'avait regardé faire ma prière.

**... : Alors comme ça, on est une croyante, c'est très intéressant « disparaît dans la nuit »**


End file.
